


Incorrect YouTuber Quotes

by scaryfangirl2001



Series: Correctly Stated Incorrections [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Shyland - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantastic Four (TV Fusion), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Chapter 1: Four young outsiders teleport to an alternate and dangerous universe which alters their physical form in shocking ways. The four must learn to harness their new abilities and work together to save Earth from a former friend turned enemy.





	Incorrect YouTuber Quotes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_little_glimmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_glimmer/gifts).



    ****
     **Ryland** : Maybe you should have stayed back in the lab. Fieldwork never suited you.
    ****
     **Dan** : He does the talking, I do the walking. Got it?
    ****
     **Ryland** : So take a walk, Dan...
    ****
    ****************************************************************************************
    ****
     **Dan:** Can't do it. I cannot do it.
    ****
     **Shane** : External SRBs, orbital system engines. It's just like the shuttles you flew in -
    ****
     **Dan** : No. I cannot take orders from the underwear model. That wingnut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria Secret wannabes into a flight simulator.
    ****
     **Shane** : Youthful high spirits.
    ****
     **Dan** : They crashed it into a wall. A flight _simulator_.
    ****
     **Shane** : When have I asked you to do something you absolutely said you couldn't –
    ****
     **Dan** : Five times.
    ****
     **Shane** : ...I had it at four.
    ****
     **Dan** : Well this makes five!

    ****
    ****************************************************************************************
    

     **Dan** : What's wrong with me?

    ****
     **Phil** : I swear they've done everything humanly possible. The best plastic surgeons in the world, Ben. You had the best -
    ****
     **Dan** : _(_ **getting frantic)** Give me a mirror...
    ****
     **Phil** : They said that's not such a good idea, the shock alone could –
    ****
     **Dan** : I said give me the goddamn mirror!
    
    **(Dan finally sees his face; it looks completely normal)**
    ****
     **Phil** : **(beginning to laugh)** Unfortunately, the doctors just couldn't do anything to fix your face.

****************************************************************************************

     **Phil** : ( **to Dan)** Look at me.
    
     **(looking up and seeing, or not seeing that Phil has turned invisible)**
    ****
     **Dan** : I can't.
    ****
     **Phil** : What do you mean you can't?! Look at me!
    ****
     **Dan** : Phil, look at your hands!
    ****
    ****************************************************************************************
    ****
     **Shane** : **(with his shirt off, being given a physical by Dan and Phil)** I think we have a serious problem.

****************************************************************************************** **

    
    **(Phil turns invisible and starts to undress, then turns visible again)**
    ****
     **Dan** : Wow. You've been working out.
    ****
     **Phil** : Shut up!
    ****
    ****************************************************************************************
    ****
    ****
     **Shane** : Wait. You mean we won't be able to turn on and off? That would save time.

    ****
     **Phil** : You don't want to walk around on fire for the rest of your life, do you?
    ****
     **Shane** : Is that a trick question?
    ****
     **Phil** : Grow up.
    ****
     **Shane** : Come on! Am I the only guy who thinks this is cool?

****************************************************************************************

     **Phil** : Shane, say you're sorry.
    
    **(Shane throws a fireball at Ryland)**
    ****
     **Ryland** : Did you just--
    
    **(Shane throws another fireball at Ryland)**
    ****
     **Ryland** : That's it, Tinker Bell! YOU WANNA FLY?!
    ****
     **Dan** : No, Ryland.
    ****
     **Ryland** : THEN FLY!!!
    
    **(Ryland punches through Dan's body to launch Shane into the Burger King sign)**
    ****
     **Phil** : Wait a minute, guys. Ryland, don't do this.
    
    **(Ryland growls at Shane)**
    ****
     **Shane** : Let's see if we can get blood from a stone.
    ****
     **Phil** : Shane?
    ****
     **Ryland** : Let's see. Bring it, Burnout.
    

****************************************************************************************

    ****
     **Reporter** : So what can you tell us about the outfit?
    ****
     **Shane** : **(on tv)** Not too much, but I will say that it's all weather and no leather. Kind of Armani meets Astronaut.
    
    **(Ryland, Phil, and Dan stare at the wall-sized TV, mouths agape.)**

    ****
     **Phil** : He didn't.
    ****
     **Ryland** : Oh, yes he did. Flame-boy never listens.
    ****
     **Phil** : What did he do to his uniform?
    
    **(Dan looks down at his own uniform, to Shane's uniform on the TV, which has the same insignia, and surreptitiously tries to cover his insignia with his jacket)**
    ****
     **Reporter** : So what are your superhero names?
    ****
     **Shane** : They call me the Human Torch. Ladies call me Torch.
    ****
     **Reporter** : What about the rest of the team?
    ****
     **Shane** : **[points to a visual]** That's the Invisible Boy.
    ****
     **Phil** : 'Boy'..?
    ****
     **Reporter** : That's easy to remember. And Dan Howell? I heard they call him Mr. Phantastic. And can he really stretch any part of his anatomy?
    
    **(Cheers from the female members of the public behind them)**
    ****
     **Shane** : Well, I've always found him to be a little limp.
    
    **(Another cheer from the people behind them)**
    ****
     **Dan** : Could be worse.
    ****
     **Reporter** : What is that? What is that thing?
    ****
     **Shane** : That's it. The Thing. If you think that's bad you should have seen him before.
    ****
     **Ryland** : Okay – now I'm gonna go kill him.
    


End file.
